Tails' Thoughts
by sonicfan1990
Summary: Short and unrelated poems of different types that describe Tails' thoughts and feelings before he met a certain hedgehog of blue. For more information, please take a look inside. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the poems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, it's been a while, hasn't it? I regret to say that my "leave of absence" is not quite over just yet. Things over here are still pretty hectic. I only had some free time today, so I thought I could check in and post something small.  
**

**I've recently taken an interest in poetry, so I though I might as well put what I've learned to practice by writing different types of poetry (The types of poetry are written below the titles). All of the poems below are Tails' thoughts BEFORE he met Sonic (except for the last one), as written in the summary. If able, please leave a comment or two, I greatly appreciate your review. **

* * *

_**Alone  
(Acrostic)**_

**A** twin-tailed fox within the woods  
**L**amented why he was denied  
**O**ne and unique among his kind  
**N**ever fit in, yet he always tried  
**E**ver wishing to escape his plight

* * *

_**I am me  
(Nonet)**_

_I was born cursed with abnormal traits  
behind me, twin fluffy tails sway  
the reason why I suffer  
each and each waking day  
why do they hate me?  
why can't they see?  
past these traits  
I am  
me_

* * *

**Fix  
(Double Tetractys)**

_fix  
I can  
for I save  
all dead machines  
but I can't mend the void within my heart  
years spent alone in the woods have flown by  
and still no-one  
could hear my  
despaired  
cries_

* * *

**Wish  
(Naani)**

_I have a wish  
Humble and old  
There is no greater bliss  
Than having a friend of my own_

* * *

**A Blue Hero  
(Triolet)**

A blue hero with unmatched speed  
Revered by all for his great might  
Sound and evil, he could defeat  
A blue hero with unmatched speed  
Protected the world from one man's greed  
He brought my dark heart into light  
A blue hero with unmatched speed  
Revered by all for his great might

* * *

**Well, you know the drill, review. Thank you very much for your time ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: A sonnet for Tails

It's official. I'm very bored and as a norm, me + boredom = writing something silly to kill some spare time. Since the next chapter of "Within this Nightmare" is still in progress at the moment and I am still stuck in the middle of generating ideas, I decide to compose a short sonnet (yup, I'm still trying to learn poetry by trial and error) which would help me while away the time for a while. So yeah, I hope you'll enjoy it. Gosh, now I'm back to being bored.

* * *

**Beginning  
**(Sonnet)

Warm winds of spring upon the mountains blow,  
Spreading life and joy across the thawed lands.  
Rivers of blue ever so gently flow,  
While flowers bloom, dotting the lush green plains.  
The sun rolls high amidst the grand blue sky,  
And all relish the dawn of the new year.  
All, except one tiny little fox child,  
Whom everyone disgusts; at whom they sneer.  
The little boy was different from his birth,  
Gifted with a mind unrivaled and strong.  
And tails of two, unique within the Earth,  
Would always mark him, though he's done no wrong.  
Thus, a new year of solitude awaits  
For Tails – a child cursed and gifted by fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Light in the Dark  
**_(Acrostic and Sonnet at once)_

_**Version 1:**_

**L**onely was I throughout my sad childhood,  
**I**nvisible was I among the crowd,  
**G**reat was my island, abundant the food  
**H**appy were the people of my hometown.  
**T**hough I had lived there my entire life,  
**I** was never liked by the townsfolk there  
**N**o matter how hard and how much I tried  
**T**hey would plunge me deeper into despair.  
_"__**H**__e with two abnormal tails is a curse,  
__**E**__ternally damned to exist alone…"  
_**D**reamed I had of a life where I was loved,  
**A** life in which I would never be scorned.  
**R**eally, all I'd wished for was, in the end,  
**K**indness, friendship and love of a dear friend.

_**Version 2:**_

**L**onesome was I throughout my meek childhood,  
**I**nvisible was I amidst the crowd,  
**G**od-awful were the invaders and brutes  
**H**arassing the people of my hometown.  
**T**hough I'd never been loved in my short life,  
**I** would rise up to save the townsfolk there  
**N**o matter how hard and much the birds tried  
**T**hey would never plunge me into despair.  
**H**e was the first to have treated me well,  
**E**liciting kindness I'd never seen,  
**D**ecency so great that made my heart swell.  
**A** noble, steadfast soul he must have been  
**R**eady to offer different little me  
**K**indness, friendship, affection – all for free.


	4. Chapter 4

Nowadays, it would seem that I still have next to nothing to do. School's just started, but the teachers still haven't assigned anything too big. Therefore, I try to while away the time writing poems for other websites. These are actually some very short poems (a nonet and a tetractys) I wrote a few months back for another website (now with revised words to better suit the mood) under a different username. They are still there and copyrighted to me, of course. Since the words of these two poems after revision, fit the character's mood and the theme of the collection so nicely, I've decided to put it here for everyone. Enjoy.

**Context:** Tails found a small canary trapped within a cage while making a bold trip to town for a grocery run. Feeling sorry for the creature from whom freedom had been so unjustly stripped and denied, Tails used all the money he had with him to purchase the cage and subsequently gave freedom back to the sorry bird. As he watched the creature flew back and enjoyed its newfound liberty under the vast sapphire sky above, the fox could not help but relate his life to the soul he had just saved, and wondered bitterly if he would be freed from the prison of prejudice and hatred as well someday. The sky then turned dark and soon, a downpour occured. The rhythmic drops of the rain coupled with the laments Tails had had earlier opened another powerful floodgate within the child's heart.

* * *

Cage  
(Nonet)

A lone canary within his cage  
He yearns for what's beyond the space  
Far away, he longs to fly  
To soar through that vast sky  
I fulfilled his wish  
And set him free  
But who will  
Help me  
Be?

Drip  
(tetractys)

Drip  
The drops  
Of this rain  
Resemble tears  
The ones I shed alone for none to hear


End file.
